The present invention relates to an optical bar code reader and, more particularly, to a recognition system in an optical reader for reading out coded information disposed on a commodity article.
Recently, the point of sales (POS) system has been developed, wherein coded information related to a commodity price and a commodity classification is printed on a tag card attached to a commodity article, and the coded information is read out through the use of an optical reader system. In such an optical reader system, there is a great possibility that a single scanning beam does not extend over the entire width of the bar code label.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel recognition system in an optical reader system for reading out coded information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact size optical bar code reader which ensures an accurate operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an optical bar code reader system which can recognize the coded information even when a single scanning beam does not extend over the entire width of the bar code label.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a composition circuit is provided for combining a plurality of scan outputs, wherein each scanning beam output does not extend over the entire width of a bar code label, to obtain an estimated complete output corresponding to the bar code information. In a preferred form, a determination circuit is provided for determining whether any one of the scanning beams extends over the entire width of the bar code label. If an affirmative answer is obtained, a control circuit functions to give priority to the scan output derived from a scanning beam which extends over the entire width of the bar code label. If the affirmative answer is not obtained, the control circuit enables the composition circuit to obtain the estimated complete output through the use of the plurality of scan outputs.